Comienzos, inicios, verdades, confesiones
by Luz.chan
Summary: Víctor Nikiforov no conocía de los celos hasta que un dulce japonés llegó a su vida. El ruso vive con Yuuri en San Petersburgo pero aún no ha concretado una relación con él, un buen día un desconocido aparece en el panorama y decide tomar cartas en el asunto.
1. Comienzos

Era un día como cualquier otro en San Petersburgo, podría considerarse que hasta un poco aburrido. Yuuri Katsuki no se sentía acostumbrado al clima frío de la ciudad todavía pese a que llevaba viviendo ahí ocho semanas, caminaba por la Avenida Nevsky junto con Maccachin, esperando el regreso de Víctor y hundiendose en sus pensamientos.

La verdad era que el japonés sabía que la premeditada decisión de Víctor de participar como entrenador y patinador al mismo tiempo generaría críticas, pero no imaginaba cuantos problemas ocasionaría tal revuelo en la Federación Rusa de patinaje. Era de esperarse que pusieran el grito en el cielo, en un principio incluso parecía que no darían su brazo a torcer. Sin embargo, el pensar alejar a la estrella de Rusia de las pistas era imposible, y el único requisito que estipuló el pentacampeón como inamovible para su regreso fue que le concedieran la venia de continuar como su entrenador, a regañadientes eso fue aceptado, ganándose de paso el odio de muchos en Rusia.

Pese a que la situación no era del todo agradable el corazón de Yuuri latía y se calentaba con regocijo, a fin de cuentas sus sueños se cumplían casi completamente. Víctor dejó de ser solamente su ídolo, tenía en él a un amigo, un entrenador, un confidente, un contrincante... quizá hasta a una pareja. Suspiró de manera melancólica al considerar lo último, habían pasado meses desde la copa de China, desde que quedó en segundo lugar en el Grand Prix, desde que participó en el Cuatro Continentes y el Mundial. Poco a poco fue superándose en cada presentación con Víctor a su lado, todo sin aclarar aún su situación sentimental...

Vivía con Víctor en su departamento, entrenaban juntos con el resto del equipo ruso, escuchando los suspiros de aprobación de Mila y Georgi cada vez que se sonrojaba al sentir las manos de Víctor sobre él corrigiendo sus posturas, las groserías de Yurio (que en el fondo sabía no eran con mala intención) dirigidas a lo mismo, los cansados gestos de Yakov al pensar que ambos no se lo tomaban con seriedad y la mirada del resto de los patinadores que lo ponían muy nervioso.

También aprendió muchas cosas en ese corto tiempo, cosas del Víctor común y corriente que eran adorables... Víctor nunca se quedaba sin suministros para el aseo personal, eso lo descubrió cuando al hacer la compra semanal notó la cantidad de pasta dental y jabón líquido que compró, mismo que almacenó en una gaveta argumentando que era para no tener ninguna emergencia. La verdad era que Yuuri se sorprendía con la cantidad de cosas que Víctor compraba, en dos ocasiones lo acompañó a grandes tiendas departamentales mirando asombrado las cosas (costosas y a su parecer innecesarias) que su entrenador se llevaba a manos llenas y de paso le hacía cargar. Además Víctor era atento a los detalles de decoración de su departamento (moderno y con estilo muy minimalista) siempre pendiente de cada cosa que se integraba al lugar luego de sus adquisiciones extravagantes.

Se enteró que Víctor cocinaba bastante bien. Pese a que parecía no disfrutar del todo el largo proceso, Yuuri podía pasar su vida entera observando la cara graciosa del ruso al fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz al cocinar, ver su expresión de satisfacción al acabar y degustar su obra era magnífico... Podía ser Bliní por la mañana acompañado de un delicioso café, Borscht o Stroganoff por la tarde, inclusive en una ocasión ambos hicieron katsudon (nada mal, aunque no se igualaba al de su madre). Víctor en un principio no quería dejarlo cocinar, argumentó que era su turno de agasajar a su invitado así como él fue consentido en Yu-Topía, al final acordaron hacerlo ambos cuando con vergüenza Yuuri lo sobornó con contarle cosas de su infancia.

Cuando ambos se sentían demasiado cansados para cocinar salían a alguna cafetería o restaurante discreto. Llamar mucho la atención en San Petersburgo equivalía a que Víctor, con una sonrisa amplia dirigida a todo el mundo, se pasara una hora firmando autó limpieza era algo que hacian ambos, aseando todo cuanto se usara de inmediato y procurando en su día libre ocuparse de dejar el departamento como una tacita de plata. Dormían en la misma cama para su infinita vergüenza, pese a que salvo los abrazos, ningún otro contacto se daba.

Otras cosas surgieron poco a poco y de manera lenta. A diferencia de lo que parecía a Víctor le costaba abrirse al igual que a él, un hecho importante ocurrió una tarde lluviosa cuando descubrió mientras limpiaba un álbum de fotos por accidente. Su entrenador tomó las fotos, le mostró cada una y le explicó quienes aparecían en ellas. Muchas de las imágenes eran de las competencias, los lugares que visitó, incluso de Maccachin de cachorro. Sin embargo, había otras que provocaron un gesto de melancolía en el ruso, lo que obviamente preocupó a Yuuri.

El japonés supo de que Víctor perdió a su madre unos meses después de su nacimiento, su constitución frágil la dejó en cama después del parto y Víctor no tuvo el privilegio de mujer de las fotos se llamaba Irina, era preciosa, tenía los rasgos finos, los ojos azules del mismo tono y la sonrisa encantadora de su entrenador. Los diferenciaba por larga melena rubia de la mujer y una expresión calmada y melancólica.

Yuuri supo que fue criado prácticamente por su abuela paterna llamada Olenka, a primera vista esa mujer representaría bien la imagen de "matrona romana", bella pero con una seriedad y templanza propias de tiempos antiguos. De ella aprendió a ser agradecido, a cocinar, a no llegar nunca tarde a los entrenamientos y a ser disciplinado en su carrera profesional. Gracias a su abuela aprendió francés, ballet, a gozar de música como la ópera, a disfrutar el teatro y las artes en general. Vio los ojos de su entrenador iluminarse con cariño al recordar que su abuela lo acostumbró desde muy pequeño a ver las grabaciones del Bolshoi donde participaba Lilia Baranovskaya, la ex esposa de Yakov pues era su fan número uno. Supo que pese a venir de una familia acomodada su abuela descendía de una larga línea de mujeres fuertes, mismas que vieron a su país sufrir en más de una ocasión, por ello la dama de las fotos gustaba de la austeridad.

Víctor le contó con una sonrisa que su abuela solía decir que los dos únicos malos hábitos que no le quitó fueron "comprar tonterías" y cuidar su cabello como si fuese una chica. El japonés se enteró que esa mujer seria y maravillosa fue de las pocas personas que apoyó la decisión de Víctor de convertirse en patinador llevándolo a las competiciones siempre que podía. Esa dama dejó este mundo cuando su nieto estaba cerca de cumplir los 19 años. El japonés no creyó prudente mencionar que por esas épocas en el 2007 fue cuando su entrenador se cortó su larga y preciosa melena al celebrarse el Gran Prix para sorpresa de todos, dando uno de los más tristes y hermosos espectáculos que se habían presenciado sobre el hielo hasta la actualidad.

Con la cara más sería e inexpresiva vio a su entrenador referirse a su padre que también aparecía entre las fotos. Un hombre alto, apuesto, de cabello plateado y ojos verdes increíblemente serios. Dimitri no aprobaba su vida desde que se decidió a ser patinador, nunca congeniaron, desde la más tierna infancia recordaba que pocas veces vio a su padre. Irónicamente, las fotos más antiguas parecían mostrar a un hombre feliz al lado de su esposa. Yuuri se enteró de que cuando tenía 15 años al notar sus "preferencias" entre las cuales no solo figuraban mujeres lo amenazó con echarlo de la casa, cosa que fue impedida por su abuela quien a diferencia de su propio padre le aceptó y comprendió.

Víctor volvió a sonreír al recordar como su abuela le había dicho que no importaba, hombre o mujer, su pareja debía contar con su aprobación. Le mencionó a Yuuri que para su abuela las características de su alma gemela eran muy específicas. "Debe ser leal, amar con todo su corazón lo que tu ames, no consentir todos tus caprichos, saber reponerse de sus caídas, y tener la capacidad de poder pulir sus miedos y debilidades como si de un carbón pudiera obtener un diamante" todo eso lo dijo observando al japonés a los ojos, provocando que se sonrojara y fingiera ir por agua a la cocina para huir de la intensa mirada que le dirigían. Yuuri comprendió que fue muy afortunado al tener una familia tan amorosa y cálida; admiró un poco más a Víctor, su valentía, su coraje y su entereza.

Igualmente notó que no todo en su entrenador era perfecto, en ese álbum aparecian muchos y muchas de los que Víctor parecía no querer hablar, no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía recordando que en Hasetsu intentó hablarle de sus antiguas parejas. Eran rostros que no reconoció como deportistas, reporteros o entusiastas del pequeño mundo que era el patinaje artístico. Algo le oprimía el corazón al tener la certeza de que Víctor tuvo muchas parejas que no duraron en su vida, como el fan número 1 del ruso sabía por las revistas de espectáculos de cada rompimiento del que se alimentaban los periodistas y paparazzis, algo que no le afectaba... hasta ahora, todas esas fueron sus cavilaciones mientas esperaba a Víctor.

Miró la hora en el celular, casi cincuenta minutos esperado a su entrenador. Víctor se tardaba demasiado, se suponía que era un trámite corto el que lo esperaba. Pensó en llamarlo pero descartó la idea para no incomodar, decidió comprar un café y dar otra vuelta con Maccachin ya que parecía lo más prudente. En el preciso instante cuando se disponía a sacar dinero de su cartera sintió como fuertemente lo despojaban de ella, un chico de quizá unos 16 salió corriendo después de arrebatársela —*Espera aquí, la recuperaré*— escuchó decir en japonés a un desconocido alto de cabello oscuro que pasó a su lado corriendo tras el muchacho.

La sorpresa no lo dejó reaccionar mientras Maccachin tiraba de su manga, se cuestionó si era buen momento para informarle a Víctor por mensaje que lo habían robado, descartó nuevamente la idea ya que eso lo preocuparía. Unos cinco minutos después ese hombre volvió a aparecer, algo agitado le entregó su cartera.

El patinador no atinó a reaccionar de nueva cuenta, el desconocido le sonrió mientras volvia a dirigirse a él en japonés con un acento que no atinaba a diferenciar —*Por estar tan distraído pareces presa fácil para los carteristas ¿eres turista?*— Yuuri se sonrojo, haciendo parpadear y sonreír aún más al desconocido —*N-no lo soy, pero hace poco que me mudé, ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda!*— dijo el chico con una profunda reverencia. —*Ten más cuidado para la próxima, el chico se me escapó pero al menos pude recuperar tu cartera, permíteme presentarme, soy Alberto Garci*— dijo el chico ante sus ojos con una sonrisa que le recordó a una de las mejores de su entrenador.

Nuevamente muy sonrojado por la descortesía de no decir su nombre se dirigió al ahora no desconocido —*M-mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri, es un gusto*— los ojos de Alberto se abrieron de par en par —*¿Katsuki Yuuri?¿el ganador de la plata en el Grand Prix de Barcelona? ¡No pude reconocerte con anteojos y el pelo de esa manera!*— Yuuri se preguntó que tan probable era que un fan se lo topara en plena calle, no lo reconociera y le ayudara a recuperarse de un robo... El día de hoy tendría mucho que contarle a Víctor.


	2. segundo capítulo

**Como habrán notado esto es una especie de intento de dar un pasado a Víctor y concretar su relación con Yuuri, muchos asumen que después de la Copa de China ya eran pareja... No estoy tan segura yo quiero que tarde un poquito más, cree a un personaje incidental para dar celitos owo. Vamos, que Víctor se montó unas películas espectaculares con Chihoko para el regocijo del fandom...**

 **Acá haré para Vitya competencia que no es competencia pero parece... Si el segundo y tercer capítulo tienen aceptación continuaré explotando el pasado de Víctor si no es así planearé mi segunda loquera a la que invito a todos los que deseen leerlas.**

 **Elegí el nombre de Alberto por un OVA donde el seiyuu de Víctor es capitán de un crucero: Ikoku Irokoi Romantan :) la nacionalidad, apellido y apariencia nomás me nació y ya XD**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una hora y quince minutos tarde según su reloj, Víctor odiaba llegar tarde y lo detestó un poco más ya que hizo esperar a Yuuri y Maccachin, en sus pendientes se tardó más tiempo de lo esperado. Deseaba de todo corazón que Yuuri no se molestara, aunque estaba seguro que lo encontraría con una gran sonrisa en sus labios hermosos... Cuanto extrañaba esos labios que solamente probó una vez en un arranque de locura y emoción.

Yuuri lo había vuelto adicto a él, su sonrisa, su voz en las mañanas cuando lo invitaba a correr, el calor y olor que desprendía, sus pequeños gestos al dormir. Ese encantador muchacho logró en dos meses de domesticidad en su departamento que él quisiera abrirse y contarle toda su vida, algo nunca logrado por nadie más, lo amaba y la certeza de eso lo llenaba de felicidad y desazón al mismo tiempo...

El ruso se debatía entre concederle espacio a su amado Yuuri para que se acostumbrara a su vida juntos o simplemente atacarlo y devorarlo por completo. No había aclarado su situación sentimental con él por temor a asustarle y que subiera en un avión rumbo a Japón por no creerle.

Víctor sabía que debía convencerlo de su amor con pequeños gestos, constantes y solo dirigidos a él, una vez concretado todo le pediría que fuesen una pareja... Lo cual se le hacía difícil ya que Yuuri desconocía lo arrebatadoramente sensual que podía ser sin proponérselo.

Desde el Grand Prix donde el japonés le pidió que fuera su entrenador Víctor no había intimado con nadie, como un monje que deseaba alcanzar la santidad (en palabras de Chris) se había comprometido al muchacho en cuerpo y alma... En un principio ciertamente intentó seducirlo, esperando que la coquetería que se habían dirigido uno al otro en ese baile más sus insinuaciones de dormir juntos fueran suficientes, pero no lo fueron... Su amado sin alcohol encima era un muchacho tímido y dulce, que igualmente provocaba el deseo de saltarle encima y saber como se escuchaba su encantadora voz al hacer el amor.

Yuuri era inconsciente de que cuando caminaba solo en boxers y camiseta por el departamento luego de la ducha deseaba derribarlo sobre la alfombra mientras le desnudaba por completo. El muchacho no sabía que cuando desayunaban juntos deseaba besarle para probar sus labios mezclados con el café. El japonés ignoraba que en medio de la noche y en privado tenía que tocarse a si mismo para evitar despertarlo en medio de caricias indecentes.

Él, Víctor Nikiforov, leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico, estaba frustrado sexualmente... Sin embargo, todo valía la pena por ver seguro, feliz y tranquilo a su Yuuri...

Lo que el ruso no esperó fue que por descuidarlo más de una hora se encontraría con un tipo sonriéndole a su Yuuri, y que él parecía corresponder sus sonrisas de manera franca. Ambos se miraban, conversaban, bebían un café y acariciaban a Maccachin quien pedía mimos en medio de los dos.

Se sorprendió... Yuuri no le sonreía así a la gente desconocida, apresuró el paso y su corazón dio un salto al ver la sonrisa brillante de su amor al verlo llegar, misma que correspondió al instante.

 **—"¡Víctor! ¡tengo que presentarte a alguien!"—**

Por un segundo la sonrisa de Víctor casi desaparece, cosa que no ocurrió... Se esforzó por Yuuri, era obvio que el tipo le agradaba.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

El tal Alberto no era un mal tipo, inclusive parecía medianamente interesante a ojos del pentacampeón. Era un español de 30 años, médico de profesión, se encontraba en una especie de año sabático recorriendo Europa como no había podido hacerlo de joven antes de iniciar la Universidad. Después de la llegada de Víctor decidieron ir a comer los tres a un restaurante y optaron por una mesa externa al local por Maccachin. A propósito del can, parecía encantado con el hombre que le acariciaba... lo que resultó en un enojo bien disimulado de parte del ruso.

Resultaba que Alberto había ayudado a Yuuri cuando casi le asaltan, que compraron un café y platicaron en el ínter del intento del carterista y su llegada. Supo que Alberto sabía de ambos gracias a que su hermana menor amaba el patinaje artístico, que inclusive habían asistido al Grand Prix de Barcelona y Yuuri era el patinador favorito de su hermanita Sofía. Usualmente Víctor habría participado más de la conversación pero algo en la comodidad de su amado con el tipo le disgustaba, lo analizó detenidamente.

Era apuesto, con facciones regulares, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, posiblemente tenían la misma estatura, vestido de manera casual pero elegante, se veía en forma y le sonreía a Yuuri de una manera que parecía coqueta... Le agradecía haber ayudado a Yuuri, pero no le simpatizaba.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

La linea de pensamiento del ruso se vio rota al notar que Yuuri le llamaba **—Víctor ¿entonces todo se solucionó?—** Preguntó un Yuuri curioso, intentando integrar a su entrenador a la conversación.

El ruso no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura **—Claro, pero estoy bastante cansado—** Aseguró Víctor, intentando hacerle notar a Yuuri que quería volver a casa pronto. **—¡Dios mío!¡es muy tarde! ha sido un placer conocerte Alberto, nos veremos mañana, ¡prometo darte un autógrafo para tu hermana cuando paseemos!—** Yuuri le sonrió al médico ese... Al pentacampeón se le revolvió el estómago, de verdad, ese tipo no le gustaba nada.

Yuuri y el tipo tenían una cita para pasear el día de mañana, el japonés y el español habían intercambiado números antes de su llegada. Su amor le invitó también a los planes de el día siguiente, claro está que iría usando el pretexto de enseñarles todo, no dejaría solo a Yuuri.

Al momento de despedirse el tal Alberto se dirigió primero a Yuuri en japonés... Víctor se maldijo, pese a pasar varios meses en Japón no aprendió del todo el idioma salvo palabras sueltas, lo que si notó fue el sonrojo de Yuuri, eso lo enfadó.

Lo siguiente que hizo el médico fue dirigirse al ruso con un gran sonrisa **—Ha sido un placer conocer al pentacampeón de patinaje artístico, eres un hombre afortunado Víctor Nikiforov, nos vemos mañana—** Todo lo dicho fue mirándose a los ojos, con un tono honesto, ese tipo era agradable, pero le molestaba **—Nos vemos mañana, espero ser un buen guía para ambos—** Víctor se esforzó por sonar honesto y sonreír.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El regreso al apartamento fue un poco incómodo, se sintió extraño al escuchar a Yuuri decir que extrañaba platicar en su lengua natal y que le resultó agradable Alberto porque parecía amar su cultura y su país. Aparentemente el tipo era fan de Japón, Víctor se prometió tomar clases para sorprender a Yuuri en su próximo cumpleaños.

Víctor intentaba sonreír a todo lo que le decía su amado, parecer calmado y tranquilo. Por primera vez en la vida sentía celos, y eso era extraño hasta para él. El tipo ese era apuesto y parecía agradarle tanto a su Yuuri.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento el japonés pareció notar que a diferencia de lo habitual estaba muy callado más no le dio mayor importancia. Tratando de animarlo sugirió buscar alguna película para ver después, Víctor accedió.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Víctor no estaba viendo la película, después de alimentar a Maccachin tomaron un baño, él primero y Yuuri después. Hoy se sentía más tentado que de costumbre, no prestando atención a la pantalla miraba de reojo al chico que se concentraba en le filme de terror de su país con subtítulos en inglés. Sus celos hacían que viera con nuevos ojos a Yuuri, sentado en el sofá mientras había un tazón de palomitas sobre sus desnudas y exquisitas piernas. ¿Yuuri siempre había sido tan atractivo?

El Yuuri de sus primeros encuentros...Recordó al competidor que tenía un enorme talento pero que sucumbió a la presión y no mostró todo su potencial. Recordó al muchacho adorablemente borracho que demostró su maestría en baile, que inspiraba a los ojos a perderse en el movimiento de su cuerpo.

El Yuuri por el que dejó todo...Recordó al chico rellenito y adorable al que había intentado seducir mostrando su cuerpo desnudo e incitándolo a dormir con él, habría sido un placer hacerlo suyo en ese cuarto donde sabía que se ocultaban pósters de él después que Hiroko le pidió que firmara al menos uno de los muchos que tenía su hijo. Se imaginó tocando ese cuerpo suave que se formaba cuando no competía... Maldita sea, eso lo excitaba.

El Yuuri que sacó el mejor lustre de sus coreografías en la pista... Recordó esa sensualidad de Eros y las reacciones del público al sorprenderse de la belleza de la rutina al presenciarla por primera vez. Recordó la delicadeza, la fuerza y la perfección de Yuri on ice, definitivamente esa pieza y rutina eran el alma de su amado sobre el hielo.

Ahora veía a Yuuri, su Yuuri recargado sobre su hombro, absorto en el televisor olía su aroma y deseaba arrojarse sobre él solo con eso. Veía su boca, esa boca que se abrió para recibir una palomita... De repente llegó de golpe la imagen de ese tipo sonriendole a Yuuri y él correspondiendo, eso lo molestó demasiado.

Tuvo miedo de perder a su Yuuri, él no podía pensar que su amor se fijara en alguien más, en no ser el primero, el último, el único que lo hiciera suyo todos los días del resto de sus vidas... No quería esperar más, el japonés debía saber que le necesitaba y que haría que después de hacerle el amor su adicción se haría mutua.

Sorprendió a Yuuri al tomar el control remoto, apagar la TV y poner las palomitas sobre la mesita a su lado... El chico parpadeó extrañado voltendo a verlo un poco molesto **—Víctor, ¿por qué lo apagaste? estaba en la mejor par...—** El ruso lo besó y eso fue extraordinario luego de todos esos meses. Lo hizo de forma dulce y tierna, no quería asustar al chico, no tan pronto.

Ese contacto duró poco tiempo, Víctor movió su boca instando al japones a hacerlo. Una vez que se separaron luego de que la falta de aire se hizo palpable, Víctor vio la imagen que le acompañaría hasta el último de sus días... Su Yuuri estaba sonrojado y apetecible como nunca, a centímetros de distancia con un sonrojo que invitaba al pecado por ir de la mano de alguien tan dulce.

 **—Por Dios Yuuri... deseo devorarte entero, lo deseo desde hace tanto, necesito hacerlo—** Recalcó su deseo empujando al japonés contra el sofá acomodándose entre sus piernas y friccionado sus caderas. Sintió una satisfacción enorme ante el pequeño grito de sorpresa y la dureza que notó en Yuuri, justo igual a la suya.

 **-Víctor ¿por qué tan derrep...—** De nueva cuenta fue interrumpido por un beso pero esta vez más sensual y agresivo, Víctor supo que no le dejaría protestar, nunca. Aprovechó para colar su lengua en la deliciosa boca de su Yuuri, el muchacho dejó escapar un jadeo exquisito e intentó enredar su lengua con la propia intentando darle batalla en el beso, maravilloso... Sabía que el japonés era pasional y notarlo lo hacía feliz.

El beso terminó, el pentacampeón observó su labor. Deseo era lo que se leía en las pupilas castañas de Yuuri, eran además un mar de emociones: confusión, incredulidad, pasión y añoranza.

 **—No es de repente, mi amor—** Dijo el ruso, mientras susurraba al oído del muchacho, movía sus caderas sobre las ajenas y notaba el estremecimiento que le causó la frase "mi amor" a Yuuri **—Te he deseado desde hace tanto... Y por lo que veo tu también me deseas a mí. Entre mis muchas fantasías está el tomarte en este sofá ¿sabías que aquí te vi realizar mi coreografía?, también deseo doblarte sobre la mesa de la cocina aprovechando esa flexibilidad tuya mientras recorro con la boca tus deliciosas piernas...Otro de mis lugares favoritos para imaginarte gemir mi nombre es la aguas termales en Japón, aunque ese lugar si que es inapropiado... ¿y tú Yuuri? ¿me deseas? ¿tienes algún pensamiento sucio? —** Víctor recalcó las palabras "me deseas" y "sucio" mordisqueando el cuello del japonés

 **—Lo hago, te deseo—** Aceptó el japonés para la felicidad del ruso **—Pero tengo miedo... de decepcionarte, de que te aburras—** El temor y excitación a la par en esos bellos ojos chocolate le recorrió el cuerpo entero como una ola de placer anticipado **—No lo haré, no podría, te amo demasiado—** Dijo Víctor, mientras paraba toda seducción sobre el cuerpo contrario y le miraba a los ojos para que toda la sinceridad de sus palabras llegaran a su Yuuri.

 **—Déjame demostrarte con mi cuerpo cuanto te amo y te deseo Yuuri—** volvió a besarlo suavemente **— Déjame hacerlo mi Yuuri, o explotaré, déjame llevarte al cielo y conceder todas tus fantasías, por favor—**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 ** _¿Merece comentario damas y caballeros? estoy oxidada escribiendo pero prometo mejorar, se avecina lo bueno._**


	3. Chapter 3

33333333333333333333333333333333333

 _ **Hola a los bellos lectores, agradezco el apoyo y los comentarios a mis abominaciones. Acá termina este horror, eso si, no estoy segura si debo escribir un epílogo.**_

 **videlsnssj:** muchas gracias, espero que te lo siga pareciendo. **Sakura furinji** : Muchas gracias, no se si quieran epílogo. **chissclap:** La idea de si pasean o no sigue tentativa para un epílogo que no sé si hacer o no XD. **lectora fantasma:** Yo se, Víctor es un bombón convincente. **Megalex:** No lo creo, noté fallas imperdonables en la redacción, pero es la falta de práctica principalmente, de todas maneras gracias por el apoyo. **Kiku:** en sus manos queridos lectores dejo este capítulo, si les hago epílogo es su decisión.

...

De entre todas las posibles reacciones que pudo tener Yuuri no se esperó esa. Ser empujado y ver al amor de su vida salir huyendo rápidamente rumbo a la habitación que compartían, con las mejillas y orejas rojas. Aun así, con satisfacción Víctor observó que la puerta estaba abierta invitándolo a entrar, sonrío para sus adentros. Su pequeño Yuuri fantaseaba que su primera vez fuera en el cuarto donde dormían juntos pero era tímido para decirlo.

Al entrar encontró al japonés recostado en la cama, en ese momento el pentacampeón deseó con todas sus fuerzas contenerse, en ese instante era terriblemente consciente de la maravilla que era su Yuuri... La pupilas de su patinador temblaban mezcla de temor y excitación, el rubor no había cedido y una erección que deseaba devorar lucía sin pudor entre sus piernas, apenas cubierta por el bóxer.

El ruso se acercó poco a poco como un animal salvaje y al acecho sentándose a un costado de la cama. Estaba seguro de que su expresión era una que jamás había mostrado ante Yuuri, o no del todo cuando menos. Para eliminar un poco la tensión decidió sonreír y bromear.

 **—¿Asusté al cerdito? ¿Quieres que paremos esto?** —dijo Víctor, mientras deslizaba una mano bajo la camiseta, esperando que Yuuri no se atreviera a aceptar esa opción. La respuesta que recibió fue una mano aferrándose a las sábanas y la expresión decidida de su amor, no eran necesarias las palabras en ocasiones.

 **-Sé que Yuuri es muy tímido, pero tampoco soy adivino... Dime ¿este es el lugar dónde anhelas que te haga mío por primera vez?** —Víctor usó ese tono de voz amable pero firme y que no aceptaba réplica.

El japonés definitivamente estaba muy avergonzado, pero sabía que la situación tan intima merecía que hiciera un esfuerzo aclarando lo que se le exigía, que expresara con palabras su deseo por el pentacampeón. Por su parte Víctor no esperaba necesariamente una respuesta verbal tan ingenuamente candente.

 **—Yo... desde la primera vez que dormimos juntos quería hacerlo en la cama contigo. También quería hacerlo en la ducha, cada vez que pensaba en eso terminaba por...** —Fue detenido de continuar hablando por un beso exigente, violento y autoritario.

 **—Yuuri, sé que te pedí que me lo dijeras, pero mejor no hacerlo, te escucharé después cuando ambos no estemos en "ésta" situación o puede que termine por atacarte... Ver tu rostro inocente y sonrojado acompañado de tales palabras provocadoras... Volverían loco a cualquiera, mejor pasemos a lo que nos importa.**

Víctor volvió a besar dulcemente a Yuuri buscando que se relajase. El pentacampeón tomó de nueva cuenta el lugar que le correspondía en el Universo. A diferencia de lo que él mismo llegó a pensar su sitio no era el podio de los concursos de patinaje sino entre las piernas de su amor.

Para ser la primera vez del japonés estaba reaccionando de manera maravillosa, representaba esa unión perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad que lo volvían la criatura más deseable que hubiera tenido entre sus manos.

No era secreto para nadie la lista de amantes que Víctor había tenido. Si Víctor era franco con él mismo, de algunas de sus conquistas ni siquiera recordaba el nombre o la experiencia de una noche. Pero su Yuuri era único, demasiado valioso, el saberse el primero elevaba su lujuria al límite de lo irracional. El ruso se propuso que descubriría cada secreto de ese cuerpo, cada punto débil de la piel ajena, le ataría a sus deseos, a su pasión.

Poco a poco los labios de Víctor recorrieron el cuello de Yuuri, mientras lo despojaba a ambos de la poca ropa y le veía retorcerse de placer sólo con eso. Mientras tanto el japonés encantadoramente se aferraba con los puños cerrados a las sábanas... Era delicioso.

En una invitación silenciosa el pentacampeón colocó las manos de Yuuri sobre su pecho, "tócame, tócame Yuuri" era la nota discreta que leyó el japonés en sus ojos. La caricias suaves de uno sobre el otro eran exploratorias y dulces, confianza y afecto debían afianzarse antes de desatar el huracán de pasión que les consumía por dentro.

Grata fue la sorpresa de Víctor cuando el primero en tomar la iniciativa a algo más subido de tono fue el japonés. El muchacho había desplazado su mano derecha tras la nuca del ruso, obligándolo a permanecer atados en un beso que poco a poco fue más agresivo. Mientras sus lenguas se exploraban, Yuuri con un toque travieso de quien se adentra en territorio nuevo decidió que su mano izquierda descendiera en una caricia lánguida desde el pecho de Víctor a su abdomen, para después descender y apretar suavemente su erección.

Un jadeo y una mirada llena de sorpresa fue lo que recibió Yuuri, después una expresión que exigía una revancha. En un arranque de pasión Víctor se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri hincando sus rodillas a los costados del torso ajeno. El ruso tomó ambas manos de su amor y las llevó a su miembro mientras observaba al japonés con un fuego en sus pupilas que parecía consumirle hasta la razón a ambos.

 **—Entre mis muchas fantasías contigo está la de ver como te masturbas mientras te observo, pero hoy quiero probar tus lindas manos sobre mí, que sientas y mires lo que me provocas. Si haces un buen trabajo te recompensaré mi dulce Yuuri, tócame.**

Yuuri no creía lo que estaba escuchando y viendo... Tenía a Víctor encima, pidiéndole tal cosa, honestamente se sentía sobrepasado por la situación. Su virgen existencia sexual a los 24 años de edad consistía en autocomplacerse.

Pese a todo el japonés decidió que debería intentarlo, deseaba satisfacer a Víctor. Comenzó un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo entre ambas manos, sintió al ruso temblar y endurecerse más entre sus dedos, él mismo se puso peor sólo de ver la cara de placer de su compañero quien lo observaba y jadeaba, todo era tan erótico... Con valentía renovada aceleró el movimiento, era maravilloso ver a su entrenador perderse en sus atenciones, continuó así por algunos minutos, subiendo y bajando la velocidad, observando al ruso gemir suavemente con su nombre escapando de sus hermosos labios.

De repente y sin previo aviso Víctor tomó las muñecas ajenas y las clavó en el colchón. **—¡Dios,Yuuri! alto o terminaré antes de comenzar, llegó el momento de tu premio.** —Una coqueta sonrisa adornaba su rostro, con sus piernas abrió las de Yuuri colocándose entre ellas y frotó ambas caderas.

Para el ruso Yuuri era la encarnación terrena de la sensualidad, en tiempos remotos templos se alzaron en honor a divinidades menos exquisitas... Tan hermoso, sonrojado, jadeante y húmedo. Ahí con las muñecas clavadas en la cama y sin apartar los ojos vidriosos pedía ser adorado como un dios del erotismo.

La boca de Víctor se clavó de nueva cuenta en el delicado cuello de su pareja, le escucho gemir; descendió a su pecho y se entretuvo mordisqueando el pequeño pezón derecho mientras pellizcaba suavemente el izquierdo, no escucho gemido alguno pero notó la dificultad con la que Yuuri contuvo el sonido y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo...

Aparentemente el pequeño cerdito quería conservar la dignidad. Sonrío, le haría perder la cabeza por tal osadía, el privarlo de escucharle perderse en el placer. Su boca en vez de descender lentamente como tenía planeado cedió a un arranque pasional y cubrió la erección de Yuuri de manera súbita.

 **—¡Víctor!** —dijo el japonés mientras sus pulmones recuperaban el aire, ningún virgen espera que alguien decida practicarle sexo oral de manera tan repentina, después de todo Víctor parecía dirigirse a esa "zona" pero lentamente... Si algo caracterizaba al ruso era su capacidad de sorprender a todo el mundo.

Yuuri no podía contenerse, gemía, jadeaba, se retorcía, tiraba los cabellos de Víctor intentando evitar que fuera tan rápido... ¿De eso se había perdido 24 años? Ahora esperaría con ansias lecciones de este tipo de su entrenador. El japonés quería aprender todo el repertorio sexual que conociera su amado para retribuirle el placer que le estaba dando.

La boca de Víctor le recorría entero, le tomó por completo y podía sentir las succiones cuya presión era la justa sobre su hombría para causarle un placer increíble, el movimiento estaba bien calculado... Era genial. Yuuri podía sentir la cálida respiración sobre su piel, la lengua enredándose en la punta de su miembro provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

El japonés pudo notar que la mano de Víctor donde se encontraba el anillo se enredó con la suya, su entrenador unió los dedos de ambos y presionó suavemente. Se miraron a los ojos y eso fue suficiente para que Yuuri terminara en la boca del otro con un grito que seguramente escucharon los vecinos.

Después de normalizar su respiración lo suficiente Yuuri volvió la vista a su entrenador, su semen recorría parte de la barbilla del ruso, se sonrojo de nueva cuenta. **—Yo... Víctor, yo ¡lo siento!¡Perdón, debí avisar!**

Lo que el patinador japonés no esperó fue ver la lengua de Víctor lamer el resto del rastro blanco de la barbilla y sonreír satisfecho, mucho menos escucharlo decir que "estuvo delicioso"* en ruso. Se sonrojó violentamente, ahora cada vez que escuchara a Víctor expresar su aprobación a la comida pensaría cosas obscenas.

 **—¿Así que el dulce Yuuri está avergonzado? No deberías, eres el mejor manjar del mundo. Dime, ¿deseas continuar con esto? si no quieres me detendré.** —El japonés no se esperaba eso, si se lo pedía ¿Víctor pararía? ciertamente estaba asustado, pero observó la erección ajena, no podía ser tan egoísta, además él también moría de curiosidad y deseo.

 **—Yo quiero continuar, no sé si será bueno para ti, pero prometo aprender para ser mejor.** —Recibió un beso en recompensa a tan adorables palabras, Víctor sacó del buró al lado de la cama un tubo de lubricante. Yuuri se estremeció, no era tan ingenuo para no saber lo que era y lo que vendría...

El japonés sintió el tacto líquido de un dedo intentando adentrarse en él, Víctor siempre tenía las manos cálidas. Cuando la irrupción fue completa dio un respingo de sorpresa, ciertamente no era doloroso pero si extraño. Ese dedo comenzó a entrar y salir de él, cambiando de ángulo, buscando, explorando y encontrando el punto que provocó una oleada sorpresa de placer.

Un segundo dedo acompañó al primero poco después de dar con ese punto provocando incomodidad notoria, para evitarlo Víctor decidió fustigar sin piedad su próstata, luego separar ambos dedos dentro suyo y sacarlos separados. Todo era una mezcla de placer y ligero dolor bastante interesante... **—Lo siento Yuuri, es necesario para prepararte y que duela lo menos posible.** —El japonés pensó que le sería imposible coordinar una frase así que asintió solamente.

Un tercer dedo entró, ese definitivamente era el umbral entre la incomodidad y el dolor. Yuuri sintió que excavaban profundamente dentro de él buscando estirarlo hasta lo imposible mientras atacaban su próstata haciéndole la guerra. Lo entendía, Víctor era grande y quería evitarle sufrimiento al entrar.

Yuuri no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, estaba seguro que fueron varios minutos y que se había acostumbrado del todo. Sintió como jadeos escapaban de su boca y una nueva erección se había formado.

Hundido en el placer propio, hasta ese momento al japonés se le ocurrió ver a Víctor de nueva cuenta. El ruso sonreía satisfecho, con una erección que no había cedido ni un poquito, no necesitó tocarse para estar tan dispuesto, y esa dureza era producto solamente de mirarlo disfrutar de sus dedos... El pentacampeón era demasiado "visual" aparentemente y algo pervertido.

 **—Ví- Víctor, ya, por favor...** —Una sonrisa aun más grande y lobuna se formó **—¿Qué es lo que quieres Yuuri? no estoy seguro de entender.**

Esa falsa inocencia de nuevo, tenía suficiente de conocer a Víctor como para saber cuando deseaba presionarlo burlándose de él y también tenía un método para devolverle el juego en ese momento, cargado de valor por reírse a sus costillas decidió vengarse.

 **—Víctor... Vitya, entra en mi, hazme tuyo...** —Dijo eso con la mejor cara seductora que se le ocurrió, vio a Víctor abrir los ojos con asombro y morderse los labios, funcionó, le había devuelto la jugada.

 **—Vaya... El cerdito se volvió valiente y desea tentar al lobo para que se lo coma antes de tiempo. Pero te concederé razón, te haré mío ya.**

Yuuri vio a Víctor cubrir su erección de lubricante, observó al pentacampeón tomar sus piernas y colocarlas sobre los exquisitos hombros. La posición no era incómoda, pero entre todas las cosas que pasaron por su cabeza se cuestionó que tanto de su entrenamiento y flexibilidad ayudaban a ello.

Entonces ocurrió, lo sintió... El ruso se adentraba en su carne, dolía, era cierto que era muy incómodo, cada centímetro que se internaba era difícil de aguantar. Decidió no quejarse y concentrarse en el bello rostro de sus fantasías; Víctor lo observaba y una mueca de angustia adornaba sus bellísimas facciones, Yuuri le sonrió y acarició su mejilla para darle a entender que no era su culpa.

Cuando el dolor comenzó a menguar fue el propio japonés el que meció las caderas dando a entender que se encontraba listo. Víctor hizo lo propio, sintiéndose de repente demasiado estimulado por la situación; la excitación de la que era presa más el deseo de evitarle malestar a su Yuuri, el placer que le provocaba estar con el hombre que amaba unidos un una sola carne... Todo era tan intenso.

Para el pentacampeón el sexo nunca se había sentido así, amantes expertos y dispuestos a demostrar prodigios extraordinarios en la cama habían dejado poca huella en su vida. Y ahora estaba ahí, con ese chico inexperto que con toda ternura jadeaba su nombre. Él quería enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido, había sido un camino de preparación para el dulce japonés que se le entregaba. Igualmente Yuuri parecía haber sido hecho para el goce carnal, todo ese deseo oculto bajo su tímida apariencia le comerían la razón a cualquiera.

Ciertamente otra de las cosas que le sorprendió a Víctor fue que el japonés no se había mostrado tan indefenso y nervioso como se esperaba. Recordó vagamente su primera torpe experiencia con una chica a los 16 años, incluso recordó el primer fugaz encuentro que tuvo con un muchacho a los 17 donde ocupó el lugar que ahora tenía su Yuuri debajo de él... En ambos casos había estado embriagado por triunfos de sus medallas, pero eso no lo eximía de estar nervioso, fue físicamente satisfactorio pero a la excitación le había acompañado un sentimiento de desazón... Su mente se iluminó de repente, no notaba esa incomodidad en Yuuri ya que depositó su confianza entera en él, su amor.

Con eso en mente Víctor comenzó a arremeter con más fuerza, siguió estimulando el punto en el interior de su amante que provocaba que su cuerpo se contorsionara. El ruso tampoco recordaba que estar en alguien se sintiera así de bien; era caliente, estrecho, se ajustaba a él de una manera perfecta y enloquecedora... Parecía que el cuerpo de su alma gemela fue moldeado por la creación para recibirlo y darle satisfacción a él.

Víctor no duraría mucho más, tampoco recordaba cuando fue la última ve que tuvo que posponer tanto su propia satisfacción por la otra persona, quizás nunca lo había hecho. Vio a Yuuri nuevamente, se movía al compás de sus embestidas y su erección rebotaba de manera encantadora con cada movimiento.

 **—Ah...Yuuri...te amo ¡te amo tanto! ¡Dios!** —aparentemente sus palabras provocaron que Yuuri se excitara un poco más y apretara la erección que le estimulaba por dentro. Al cerdito le gustaba que le dijera cuanto lo amaba, eso provocó una sonrisa.

 **—¿Te gusta esto Yuuri? dímelo...** —Esa frase provocó que Yuuri tratara de recobrar un poco el control, desde que el ruso aceleró el movimiento todo pensamiento coherente se había esfumado, todo eran sensaciones, todo era Víctor.

 **—Ah... Sí,¡sí! más Víctor... ¡más!** —Esa fue la señal, la mano del pentacampeón comenzó a estimular la erección de Yuuri, al poco tiempo el japonés volvió a liberarse en un orgasmo mucho mejor que el anterior, pudo sentir con satisfacción como Víctor le acompañó en la cúspide de su placer derramándose en su interior. Ambos sonrieron satisfechos, el cuerpo de Víctor recostándose sobre su amante.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Yuuri **—Víctor, todo esto... ¿E-estuvo bien? eres mi entren-**

El japonés fue callado son un beso sumamente dulce, aparentemente se había vuelto la práctica predilecta de Víctor para detener sus parloteos.

— **Yuuri~ ¡Me hieres! ¿De verdad crees que habría hecho lo que hice contigo si no quisiera que fueramos pareja?** —Todo lo dicho fue acompañado con un mohín tierno y un ceño fruncido que Víctor hacía cada vez que quería salirse con la suya y de paso evitar una situación tensa. Yuuri rió con ganas conociendo su estrategia.

 **—Bueno, eso me quita un peso de encima, no tendré que sentirme como un fácil... Gracias Víctor, fue la primera vez más increíble del mundo.** — Lo dicho fue acompañado por una mirada llena de afecto y una sonrisa dirigida al ruso que fue demoledora y provocó un calorcillo dulce en el corazón de ambos.

 **— Mañana cuando veamos a Alberto no creo que pueda andar con facilidad.** —La respuesta de Víctor fue aplastarlo contra el colchón de nueva cuenta.

 **-Bueno, quizá tu... "amigo" entienda que tu actual pareja decidió monopolizarte.** —Entonces el cerebro de Yuuri se iluminó con una verdad ahora obvia. ¡Estaba celoso! el pentacampeón de patinaje artístico, el hombre más codiciado de Rusia, el rompe corazones famoso.

 **—Víctor, Alberto no está interesado en mí, no debes sentir celos.** —Por primera vez en muchos años Víctor se sintió avergonzado.

 **—¡Yo no estoy celoso!**

 **— Antes de que llegaras Alberto me informó que disfrutó de todas las presentaciones del Gran Prix final, me dijo que yo era el patinador favorito de su hermana Sofía, me comentó que esperaba que el lindo chico de Tailandia no se sintiera mal... Me preguntó si era tan alegre como parecía.**

 **— Y luego te habló en japonés para hacerse el interesante ¿no es así?**

 **—También habla italiano, francés y ruso... Habría hecho lo mismo contigo pero creo que notó que no le simpatizabas, además dijo que rara vez tiene posibilidad de practicarlo a diferencia de los otros tres.**

 **— Yuuri, el tipo se excedió en amabilidad con alguien que recién conocía**

 **— Víctor, creo que tiene interés en Pichit, me dijo que le vio por la noche cuando turisteaba por Barcelona y me preguntó si eramos buenos amigos como mostraban las redes sociales, creo que hace méritos. No te sorprendas si mañana además del autógrafo me pide su número, me recuerda un poco a ti, es muy impulsivo.**

Víctor se sintió acorralado, todo había sido una malinterpretación de su parte, había sido descubierto encelándose como un quinceañero, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba decidió cerrar el asunto.

 **—¿Qué te dijo en japonés antes de despedirnos?**

 **—Que los japoneses tenemos fama de tímidos pero también somos conocidos por nuestra entereza. Si no mal recuerdo te dijo que eras afortunado... Creo que intentaba emparejarnos, se llevaría de maravilla con Pichit.** —Ahora Víctor sentía bochorno, y si había una forma de salir de la vergüenza era provocarsela a la persona de al lado.

 **— Creo que ahora ya me agrada... Pero aun así me da pereza ir a verlo mañana, preferiría quedarnos aquí y hacerte un montón de cosas sucias.** —Las manos del ruso acariciaron los muslos entre los que aun se encontraba, Yuuri se ruborizó de inmediato.

 **—¡Después del descanso de mañana tendremos de nuevo prácticas! ¡no podré moverme si no descanso un poco cuando menos!**

 **— Pensaba pedir una semana de descanso, es temporada baja, es nuestra luna de miel Yuuri.** —De nuevo un puchero acompañó a la petición-imposición de su entrenador. **—Además tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar...**

 **—Dudo mucho que tengas un argumento lo suficientemente convincente, entrenador.**

Víctor sonrío de la manera más coqueta e invitante en su repertorio, se inclinó sobre el oído de su amor y con voz sensual decidió susurrarle. **—Bueno japonés incrédulo, yo pensé convencerte ofreciéndote la posibilidad de que ahora me lo hicieras tú a mí... Veamos si tu "entereza" funciona en este rubro también.**

El ruso notó satisfecho como el miembro de su patinador respondía de manera positiva. **—¿Tienes su número no es así Yuuri? me encargaré de disculparte con él y recibiré los regaños de Yakov después...Además me falta darte esa exp-**

Un beso violento del japonés lo detuvo. **—Hablas demasiado entrenador.** —Yuuri había cambiado repentinamente sus posiciones en la cama, Víctor sonrío satisfecho. Era sólo el comienzo y el pentacampeón supo a ciencia cierta que su amor dentro de poco sería el mejor amante del mundo, y sería suyo solamente.

FIN

 _ **No estoy segura de si desean epílogo con lo que pasó el día siguiente con el olvidado, ver a Yuuri atacando a Víctor y los regaños de Yakov.**_

 _ **A su disposición estoy lectores, deseo saber sus opiniones sinceras.**_


	4. Chapter 4 :Epílogo

_**Gracias por el apoyo a mis lectoras, agradezco los comentarios a las cosas feas, ando muy oxidada en estas cosas, espero mejorar y les invitaré a leer las nuevas cosas raras que se me ocurran.**_

Epílogo

La luz del sol se coló entre las cortinas claras de Víctor; el ruso despertó a duras penas, estaba bastante cansado e increíblemente satisfecho... Resultó que Yuuri cuando se le dio la oportunidad se desempeñó como una fierecilla en la cama. El pentacampeón le miró, aun se encontraba dormido con una expresión de lo más feliz en su bonito rostro y lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos delicados.

Víctor recordó con un sonrisa plena la noche anterior. El estar dentro de su Yuuri fue una de las pruebas más grandes a su autocontrol y paciencia pero valió la pena al verlo entregado, dulce, a su merced. En cambio, cuando el japonés lo tomó a él pudo notar un fuego y una pasión que le hizo deshacerse, jamás entre todos los amantes que tuvo se sintió tan deseado y atesorado como lo hizo con Yuuri.

********Flash back**************

Yuuri era el amante inexperto con más sensualidad del planeta, a los pocos segundos de que Víctor se le insinuó el japonés le empujó a la cama, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Sin embargo, ese arranque pasional se estancó momentáneamente, el ruso supo sin necesidad de verlo que su amor estaba sonrojado como un tomate, excitado de nueva cuenta y se le notaba el nerviosismo a flor de piel por no saber como proceder adecuadamente.

El pentacampeón se sintió identificado, la primera vez siempre eres un desastre, esperando cumplir expectativas ajenas y conteniendo tus "impetus" para no quedar en vergüenza ante la otra persona. El ruso había pensado en dejar hacer a Yuuri lo que deseara pero eso esperaría para las siguientes ocasiones, debía aumentar la confianza de su amor primero tomando las riendas de la situación.

Se separó del beso y miró a Yuuri de manera coqueta, se liberó de su peso y volvió a colocarse sobre el patinador a horcajadas mientas restregaba la erección del japonés contra su entrada. La mirada de sorpresa de su Yuuri no tenía precio, seguramente pensaba que se arrepintió y volvería a tomarlo sin darle la oportunidad a él, craso error.

 **—Tengo ganas de que me hagas muchas cosas Yuuri, pero quiero enseñarte estando arriba para que me tomes ¿me dejarás?**

Víctor no se esperó que Yuuri volviera a tumbarlo en la cama con el ceño fruncido. **—¡No!¡es mi turno Víctor! quiero demostrarte que puedo hacerte sentir bien también.**

Acompañado de esas firmes palabras Yuuri comenzó a masturbarlo con brío, eso si que era erótico e interesante. Sintió una mordida en el hombro, vaya... quizá había subestimado la tenacidad del japonés.

Perdido por unos minutos en las caricias un poco agresivas el ruso no se esperó (sin previo aviso) ser colocado en una posición por demás exhibicionista. Yuuri era bastante fuerte, lo sintió darle la vuelta acomodándolo de rodillas y palmas sobre la cama, sonrío de manera traviesa mientras volteaba a mirar de reojo al japonés. Aparentemente había fantaseado mucho con esto, lo dejaría ser.

Víctor sintió como Yuuri lo apretaba por las caderas y le restregaba su excitación sobre la piel, al mismo tiempo pudo notar como mordía su nuca... Efectivamente, su amor quería hacer esto y se notaba. Las manos de Yuuri de deslizaron por sus piernas y separó sus muslos mientras olfateaba la piel de su cuello, una corriente electrica viajó por toda la espina dorsal del ruso, fue genial.

Cuando Yuuri tomó el miembro de Víctor para estimularlo a la par de sentir deslizarse unos dedos traviesos en su interior supo que su alumno sería algo rudo, no porque no le importase su estado, sino que su desesperación le nublaría el juicio. La premura y el deseo se sentían sobre el actuar de Yuuri, jadeaba de la excitación cerca del oído de Víctor mientras besaba su cuello, sus hombros y eso los enloquecía a ambos.

Cuando el japonés dio con la próstata del pentacampeón éste saltó de la impresión, lo hizo pronto, era un excelente aprendiz. Minutos pasaron y Víctor comenzó a desesperarse, otra vez se había equivocado, el japonés se estaba tomando su tiempo, era meticuloso y paciente, quería volverlo loco.

 **—¡Ahh! Yuuri, basta ¡lo quiero ya!**

Sin respuesta alguna su amor comenzó a penetrarlo muy lentamente, podía sentir la presión en su interior, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que alguien estuvo de esa manera con él. Al terminar de entrar Yuuri dio un certero toque de nuevo en su interior, se estremeció.

El vaivén poco a poco fue en aumento, los gemidos de ambos iniciaron, cuando Yuuri lo sintió propicio y sin previo aviso atacó su interior sin piedad. Gritó con sorpresa... Tan apasionado, tan maravilloso, la manera en que su amor pellizcaba sus pezones y lo tomaba por las caderas para ir todo lo adentro que podía era demasiado para él.

 **—Yuuri, ¡eres tan bueno! ¡Aah!¡eres increíble!** —El halago no era exagerado, el muchacho le estaba dando un gran placer, sentía como en vez de menguar su energía sus palabras provocaron que el ritmo aumentara... Nada mal.

 **— Víctor ¡te amo!** —Demasiado para Víctor, esas palabras dichas a su oído provocaron que su interior se contrajera, no lo esperaba aún pero sintió a Yuuri terminar dentro de él. El grito de placer que dio el japonés cuando encontró su clímax fue una absoluta delicia.

El ruso todavía no se había corrido. Yuuri volvió a darle la vuelta, el asunto le daba un poco de gracia, aparentemente al japonés le gustaba tratarlo como una muñeca de trapo. Por primera vez volvió a ver a los ojos a su amor, estaba absolutamente rojo y adorable.

El japonés le besó con pasión y volvió a masturbarlo, no le dio tiempo ni de responder a su boca. Segundos después el ruso sintió como succionaba su cuello, muy pronto estuvo a punto de terminar. El pentacampeón estaba absolutamente perdido en las atenciones maravillosas de Yuuri, seguramente le daba un espectáculo digno de pornografía, gimiendo y jadeando para él.

Una vez que Víctor alcanzó la cúspide de su pasión con un grito y se recobró lo suficiente pudo leer con mayor facilidad las expresiones de Yuuri, su amor parecía avergonzado por algún motivo. El ruso sabía que no debía presionar, solo esperar a que sacara lo que le preocupaba.

 **—Víctor, lamento haber acabado antes de tiempo... Intenté lo mejor que pude.** —El ruso no pudo evitar suspirar y sentir ternura, Yuuri estuvo fenomenal y pensó que su desempeño fue malo, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Para ser su primera vez se acoplaron muy bien el uno al otro. El pentacampeón debía hacerle saber a su amante lo mucho que lo disfrutó, acarició dulcemente la mejilla contraria y le dedicó su sonrisa satisfecha.

 **—Yuuri, quiero que entiendas lo siguiente... Estuviste increíble, tan bueno fuiste que ahora no puedo esperar a que ambos nos retiremos para no salir de esta cama, salvo para comer y asearnos. Quiero que estemos juntos haciendo el amor hasta ser ancianos y lo único físico que podamos realizar sea tomarnos de las manos y contemplar los días pasar.**

El sonrojo de Yuuri creció, abrazó a Víctor ocultando su rostro en el cuello ajeno. **—Víctor, no te burles de mi, estoy seguro de que pudo ser mejor.**

 **—Fue maravilloso amor mío, jamás me había sentido así de bien, cada vez será mejor y estoy seguro que lograrás en algún momento que me desmaye de placer. Por cierto, no esperaba que me pusieras en esa posición la primera vez, eres más atrevido de lo que esperaba Yuuri.** —El tono jocoso del ruso provocó que un sonrojo aún más brillante se formara en el rostro del japonés, de nueva cuenta parecía que quería esconderse bajo la tierra. **—Víctor, creo que si veía tu cara no habría durado ni treinta segundos.**

El ruso rió de buena gana, el japonés se sentía avergonzado pero muy franco a la situación, era hora de preguntar algunas cosas. **—Yuuri, no es que resulte más que obvio pero quiero escuchar una respuesta ahora ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?**

Yuuri se separó del abrazo, le miró con los ojos más brillantes y bellos del mundo mientras volvía a hundirse en el cuello de su amante con fuerza. **—Claro que si, Víctor, te amo.**

En medio de esa declaración el corazón de ambos dio un vuelco de júbilo, la sensacion de saberse uno del otro tan palpable, tan real.

************Fin del Flash Back******************

Víctor se sentía maravilloso, no le apetecía salir hoy, no tenía ganas de ir a ver al español. Lo más tranquilamente posible salió de entre los brazos de su amante para vestirse con sus pantalones como mínimo y localizar el celular de Yuuri.

Encontró el teléfono en el sillón, lo habían abandonado ahí la noche anterior cuando atacó al japonés antes de iniciar su faena sexual en el cuarto. Tomó el celular y lo desbloqueó, solo quería copiar el número de Alberto, una vez que agregó al médico como nuevo contacto de Whats App inició la conversación.

 _ **Hola Alberto, habla Víctor. Me temo que no nos será posible verte hoy, en la noche nos surgió un imprevisto y por ello el paseo se suspenderá. Te ofrezco disculpas por mi mal humor de ayer, también espero que me pases la dirección de tu hotel para mandarte el autógrafo y compensarte lo grosero que fui.**_

Víctor esperó un poco pero al ver que no respondía decidió escribir por el mismo medio a Yakov.

 _ **¡Hola Yakov! de seguro te parece raro que me comunique en día de descanso. Te escribo para informarte que acabo de formalizar el romance con mi amado pupilo y decidí que ambos nos tomemos un receso de una semana.**_

 _ **Antes de que decidas llamarme personalmente o venir a casa a gritarnos te aseguro que es algo que decidí yo y que convenceré a Yuuri en cuanto despierte. Es algo que considero necesario para nosotros, no como patinadores, sino como personas.**_

 _ **También se que me consideras mala influencia para Yuuri y que en el tiempo que lleva aquí le has tomado afecto por ser tan comprometido aunque no lo aceptarás públicamente jamás... Muchas gracias Yakov**_

Víctor decidió dejar el celular sobre el desayunador de la cocina y preparar algo de café para él y el bello durmiente. Ciertamente era una necesidad, se encontraba algo adolorido de la espalda baja por culpa de su amante... Esa idea lo llenaba de felicidad, él y Yuuri eran pareja ahora.

Mientras se concentraba en su labor sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo por la cintura que le indicaban que su amor se había levantado. La frente del japonés estaba recargada en el centro de su espalda, se sentía tan bien en su abrazo.

 **—Yuuri te haré algo de café, pero tendrá un precio.** —Pudo apreciar la sonrisa formada contra su piel desnuda. **—Mmm... Me pregunto que puedo ofrecerle al pentacampeón.**

 **-Espero que me prometas que no te enojarás por la travesura que acabo de hacer.** —El tono jocoso del ruso fue usado con el fin de reducir el enojo de su amante, algo que no pasó desapercibido, Yuuri le giró para que se vieran frente a frente, el japonés sólo tenía puestos sus boxers.

 **—¿Qué hiciste Víctor? Espero que no cometieras alguna locura como planear que nos casemos hoy mismo o publicar lo que hicimos anoche en los periódicos.** —El ruso rió de buena gana, aunque lo dicho por Yuuri era ironía bien pudo percibir cierto toque de temor, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que era un impetuoso y excéntrico en ocasiones.

 **—Le escribí a Yakov, le informé que tomaríamos vacaciones.** —La sonrisa franca y adorable de Yuuri lo dejó sin aliento. **—Espero que tu entrenador no lo considere falta de profesionalismo, pero creo que es buena idea.**

 **— Seguramente te enojarás con lo que hice antes de eso Yuuri. Tomé tu celular, copié el número de Alberto y le dije que no saldríamos con él hoy.** —La cara del patinador fue todo un poema, incredulidad primero y luego resignación. **—Supongo que no hay nada que hacer Víctor, lo hecho hecho está... Creo que aún sigues celoso.**

 **—No lo estoy Yuuri, pero te quiero para mi solamente estos días.** —Se unieron en un beso que les supo a ambos a promesa, a futuro juntos, a felicidad.

Poco a poco las cosas subieron de temperatura, Víctor acorraló a Yuuri poniendo una expresión de lo más pervertida mientras se devoraban a besos. Su nuevo amante conprendió de inmediato las intenciones de su pareja. La tensión y sensualidad del momento se perdieron por el sonido de ambos celulares, el de Víctor cerca y el de Yuuri no tanto, se separaron y con desgana los buscaron.

Las respuestas a los mensajes de Víctor no se hicieron esperar:

 _ **Es una lástima Víctor, me agrada tu novio. Más que molesto noté algo de celos. Quería mostrarle que soy un buen sujeto para que me presentara a su mejor amigo, tu pareja es adorable pero no es mi tipo.**_

 _ **Vitya, espero que sea la primera y última vez que te tomas esas licencias repentinas. Una semana, ni un día más, no descuiden su dieta y cardio por lo menos.**_

 **—Yuuri, en verdad creo que debes darle el número de Pichit a tu nuevo amigo, se llevarían de maravilla.** —Una sonrisa hermosa y unos ojos castaños preciosos lo miraron directamente. — **Lo pensaré. A mi me escribió Yakov, dice que cuide de ti y nos desea buena suerte.**

 **—El viejo Yakov te ha aprobado, bienvenido a mi vida amor, eres el primero al que no considera una mala decisión.**

Volvieron a besarse sintiéndose uno y ajenos a todo, al fin juntos, para siempre.


End file.
